Bittersweet
by Queen of Crimson
Summary: SongFic. OneShot! A sad story about Hermione and Draco. All those words never spoken have very nasty consequences. just read it goddamn it. you know you want to.


Disclaimer: These character and locations are not my own. They belong to the beautiful J K Rowling and this beautiful song is called "Bittersweet" and its by "Within Temptation." I love this song and its so sad and it has a beautiful beginning, its slow but so beautiful.

**Bittersweet**

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?_

Draco Malfoy had never been one to openly share his emotions, not even with his wife of seven years. Her name was Hermione Jane Malfoy.

But now she was gone and Draco knew it was his own fault. There were so many things he could have told her. So many things he could have done to make her realize that she didn't have say goodbye so sadly.  
_  
Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go _

He remembered her coming to him every day to try and talk to him. He would always push her away, tell her he was to busy to be with her. He knew that she was only seeking a companion in him. How he wished he could turn back time and tell her everything, tell her how beautiful she was, how much she meant to him and how sorry he was. But he couldn't turn back the clock; he was stuck with the mess he made.

_  
A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since you're gone _

He was the one to see her first. As he opened his eyes on a dismal winter's day, Hermione would always get up early except for Saturdays. They were the day she slept in. He liked to watch her sleep on these days, as he turned to look at her his eyes went wide. He put a hand to her forehead to cheek her temperature. Her skin still had warmth to it but it wasn't her usual warmth. This was sickly sweet warmth. Her lifeless eyes stared back at him and he could smell the blood that stained the pristine sheets from her wrists. To brutal for his Hermione.

_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you _

He remembered her funeral. He didn't cry. Malfoys never cry, not even alone at home with no one watching. There were so many people he knew his wife had never spoken to in years. How he wished she was standing next to him right now. She had always kept him standing strong and tall. But he had never told her, she never knew.__

If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go 

Draco knew he was the reason she killed herself. She thought it was her fault but it wasn't. She was a perfect angel. If only he had of talked to her, maybe if he told her how pretty she was at least once instead of being silent throughout it all. Maybe she would still be here with him, always at his side. The only thing it seemed he wanted now was to see her again.

_  
The sweetest thought  
I had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone_

He tried so hard to continue living his life like he had before but it was useless. He couldn't stand being in the manor because he would always smell her favorite perfume. He left the country for a while but all the time he thought he saw his beautiful wife. He couldn't go anywhere without being assaulted by her bittersweet memories.

_  
All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you_

The razor blade was smooth and unyielding. It was sharp too, as he had already cut himself on the thumb with it. He had lain down on the bed and brought the same blade his wife used to his own ethereal skin. He had savored the pain while it lasted, knowing it was worth it, it had to be. His Hermione was almost with him, he had to find her. He had to see her. He had to tell her he loved her. He had to tell her he was sorry.


End file.
